Ed, Edd n Eddy: Wonder Years
Hey guys, thanks for checking this out, I know it's a bit long but I think it's worth the read. So if you could read it and let me know what you like or don't like that'd be awesome. 'Ed, Edd n Eddy: Wonder Years' Written by Eder Hernandez Based on original characters by Danny Antonucci (FYI this has nothing to do with the show called "The Wonder Years".) 'Brave New Ed' view of the Cul-de-Sac slowly zooms in, and then dissolves to an image of the construction site of Peach Creek Estates, which is STILL under construction. The image pans from left to right clockwise, image then dissolves to a view of the Lane. Image of the Lane pans to the left, then the back of Eddy’s house comes into view then zooms in on Eddy’s house, then dissolves to the next scene view of Eddy’s garage, an engine can be heard rattling, sounds like the engine just hardly works, engine starts up after the third attempt. The van can be heard burning out then bursts out from the garage door, jump cut to overhead view of the Cul-de-Sac, the van can be seen heading to the center of the Cul-de-Sac and begins to do donuts cut to Edd’s house door, it opens. Tire screeches can be heard in the background Edd: and confused What is going on here? to his left cut to overhead view of the Cul-de-Sac, Edd can be seen rushing to where the van is at, Ed can also be seen rushing over to the scene cut to back view of Ed and Edd as they stare at the van which has grey smoke coming from its wheels. Driver window rolls down and Eddy can be seen smirking Edd: excited Eddy is that? Eddy: Yup, old Central Command! Up and running. Ready for action. She purrs like a kitten arm on the outside of the van door and bangs it. The van engine begins to make clanking noises Hehehe… for the most part. Ed: mockingly Our dear old friend says meow. Edd: at Ed’s response Eddy how did you manage to afford this nostalgic treasure of ours? Let alone have enough money left over to fix the plethora of mechanical issues it needed resolved. Eddy: I didn’t afford anything. My dad paid for the expenses. devilishly The only thing I helped with was to move it here. Edd: concerned Your father was willing to just spend what was most likely his entire paycheck on this vehicle, and not expect you to help pay for it? Eddy: cocky Yup. Edd: Unconditionally Eddy? Eddy: nervously Well… I sorta made a deal with him. If I brought home straight A’s he’d buy me the van and pay just enough to have it run. Ed:mockingly Silly Eddy, you don’t even have good smarts for that sort of thing. Edd: angry So you deceived him Eddy?!! Eddy: agitated Hey hey hey, you don’t think I have what it takes to get perfect grades?! Edd: down and saddens You took your father’s trust for granted, how could you do such a deplorable monstrosity Eddy? A son should always be honest with his father. Ed: Tisk Tisk Mr. Naughty Pants. Eddy: shouts What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him!! down Besides I was gonna invite you guys to come cruise with me before Shakespeare here interrupted. Ed: excited Can I ride shotgun Eddy!!! Please Eddy!! Eddy: Sure Ed whatever just get in. You too Double D hurry up let’s go! Edd: Why do I even bother? and Edd get inside the van. Scene fades to black in to The Eds inside the retro van Eddy: Let’s head over to that new burger place that opened up by the Candy store. Ed: It’s open already? I have been longing to try their gravy and see if it meets up to the standards I have set for gravy of all kinds.blankly Eddy: confused It’s a burger joint Ed. Edd: by Ed’s remark I highly doubt this new establishment serves anything with gravy Ed. Ed: sad face Edd: bad that he made Ed sad, so he tries to cheer him up But who knows? They just might have gravy there Ed, we’ll just have to wait and see. Ed: up Eddy: I hear baldy works there,, along with Naz. Edd: Really? How proactive of them. I tried working at a fast food restaurant once cringes I nearly went insane. The whole place was unhygienic and worst of all fill with horror nothing was labeled! closer to Eddy’s seat Which by the way, the van could use some labels. Would you mind if I label a few things Eddy? Ed: There he goes Eddy. Eddy: a face of disapproval Oh brother… fine. Just don’t go overboard. Edd: extremely happy Oh thank you Eddy! Eddy from behind the seat begins to swerve and Ed screams along with Eddy. Eddy: and upset Hey I’m driving here!!! You want us to die Sockhead?!! Edd: go of Eddy’s seat I’m sorry sad face Ed: his seat nervously as he sweats out of fear That wasn’t funny guys. Edd: I’m terribly sorry Ed. Umm Eddy are we almost at this new fast food establishment? Eddy: down Yeah just let me find parking. the van You guys have money right? Cuz I don’t have enough to pay for everyone. and Edd look at each other nervously Edd: nervously What a coincidence, I seem to have forgotten my legal tender at home… Ed: concerned Can you spot me Eddy? Eddy: goes red with anger Why didn’t you idiots tell me before we left!! I’m not going back to the Cul-de-Sac, have you seen these gas prices? head on steering wheel, La Cucaracha horn goes off. Ed: We’re sorry Eddy. Edd: Eddy calm down, please try to understand. We had no idea we’d be heading out to eat. You just told us to get, and with all the commotion back at the Cul-de-Sac we forgot to get money. Had you told us before we got in the van, Ed and I would have gotten money. Eddy: Arrggh a sudden realization Wait a minute, I know how we can make a few extra bucks. We just have to think of a scam!!! looks at Ed with an uncertain look. Edd: A scam, right now? Ed: C’mon Double D just a quick one then we can eat. Eddy: Yeah how hard can this be? We used to think of scams all the time! Edd: Well I suppose but how are we going to come up with a scam on such short notice and without any proper materials to bring the scam into fruition? Eddy: from excited to disappointed Crap you’re right. Ed: through his seat and finds a pencil. He then proceeds to go through the glove compartment Eddy: and slightly annoyed Ed what are you doing? Ed: out a giant drawing pad from the glove compartment We can use these Eddy Edd and Eddy what he found Edd: What are we supposed to do with this Ed? Ed: Uhh Oh I know, we could make comics and sell them to people. Eddy: No one is gonna want to buy anything your write Ed. I mean sure it’ll look good but-a sudden realization That’s it! Ed you can draw stuff for people who pass by and we charge them 5 bucks for it. Edd: You think people would want to buy Ed’s art? Eddy: Sure, Monobrow and an awesome artist. People will be willing to cough up a measly 5 dollars for a big portrait of whatever they want. Ed: Can I draw buttered toast! Eddy: If that’s what they want then sure. Edd: Well let’s get started then. dissolves, then next is the Eds standing outside on the curb a little farther to the right of the candy store Eddy: C’mon folks, have whatever you want you want beautifully drawn by the one and only, Ed-Casso!! Ed: All in the name of gravy right guys? Eddy: You’re such and idiot Ed laughs Edd: I’m not sure about this Eddy. Eddy: Quit your worrying, all we have to do is sell 4 drawing Double D, how long could that take? Look there’s Jimmy. can be seen walking, he sees the Eds and walks up to them to greet them Ed: Hiya Jimmy! Jimmy: Hello, whatcha all up to? Eddy: Hey Jimmy, want a big drawing of whatever you like? Just 5 bucks Jimmy: 5 dollars? Edd: I assure you Jimmy, our price is reasonable. up a big page of the drawing notepad Besides Ed here is a wonderful artist. I assure you if you choose to purchase a drawing you won’t be disappointed. Jimmy: Well okay why not. Ed can you draw a picture of Sarah when we were younger? Ed: A drawing of baby sister and her little friend coming right up! to scribble on the notepad. Makes a face like he’s trying too hard to concentrate. [Edd and Jimmy just stand there and watch a bit nervous and curious as to what Ed’s drawing will look like. Ed: All done there you go. about to hand the notepad to Jimmy Eddy: Let me see! the notepad Huh, not bad Lumpy. Edd: curious May I see Eddy? hand him the notepad My Ed what a wonderful drawing I think Jimmy will be rather pleased with the results Jimmy the notepad Jimmy: up Oh my, it’s beautiful. drawing is of Jimmy and Sarah having a nice picnic in Ed’s backyard Jimmy: tearing up Well worth the 5 dollars. Here you go Eddy. Eddy A five dollar bill Eddy: a lustful look Sure thing Jimmy. the money Edd: Your welcome Jimmy, have a nice day. leaves to the right Ed: Can we eat now? Edd: Not yet Ed, we still need to sell to at least 3 more customers. Eddy: excited See I told you this would work! fades to black then fades in to the Eds walking over to the fast food restaurant called Burger Factory Eddy: 20 whole bucks, you guys owe me for that scam. Edd: It was Ed that did all the work but regardless a scam of yours goes over well for once. Ed: I wonder how the buttered toast taste like here. Eds walk into Burger Factory Jonny: Hey guys how ya doing? What would you like today. Eddy: So what’s good here? Jonny: a hint of sarcasm Don’t forget to say hi to Plank. to Plank who is dressed as an employee Ed: Hello Plank. Edd: giggles Eddy: You still have that thing, I figured you’d toss the hunk of wood out by now. Jonny: embarrassingly Plank is special to me Eddy, I could never bring myself to do that. smiles now Anyways what would you like to eat? Oh I know since it’s your first time here I recommend the cheese burger combo, it’s only 6 dollars. Edd: That sound appealing, what do you think Eddy, Ed? Eddy: Sure why not, how about you Lumpy? Ed: Umm…Okay. Jonny: Nice choice, that’ll be 18.75 hands him the money Okay your change is 1.25 here’s your receipt. It’ll be ready in a bit. Eds sit down by the a window Edd: Despite our rough start, today seems to have gone rather swell don’t you think? Ed: How long has it been since we were able to hang out peacefully like this guys? Eddy: Who knows Monobrow but hey at least we didn’t have to pay for the food using our own mullah hahaha. Edd: That’s true. I can’t wait for our food to get here I’m hungry Ed: nervously Hey look it’s Naz. Eds look as Naz brings them their food Naz: Oh wow hey dudes, how we doing today? The Eds: shyly, except for Edd Hi Naz. Naz: giggles Here’s your food, enjoy. then goes back to the employees only door Edd: The food came a lot quicker than I had anticipated. Eddy: Naz looked hot and all you can say is how fast the food got here? Ed: Is your hat on too tight as always Double D? Edd: My hats fits fine Ed, it always has. to avoid Eddy’s comment about Naz Besides can we eat already? Eddy: squints eyes Hmm… is there someone you’re not telling us about Sockhead? some fries and shoves them in his mouth Ed: Yeah Double D, is there another friend we don’t know about. [jams burger into mouth Edd: nervous. Begins to sweat a little Umm no… no one at all. a fry and put it in his mouth with a shaky hand Eddy: full Ah ha! There is someone! his food and leans his chair closer to Edd So who’s the lucky lady Double D? Ed: burger shape is formed in his neck Our Double D is growing up Eddy. Edd: shaking nervously, then chokes on fry and begins to cough Okay okay, fine. The reason I did not partake in the lustful act of staring at Naz, is because I have a…significant other that I wish to stay loyal to. nervously and Eddy smile mockingly Eddy: So who is this significant other Double lover giggles Ed: Yeah do tell lover toast. giggles Edd: blushes I think it’d be best to tell you both some other time. Eddy: What?! How come? Edd: So you can see for yourselves who she is. Ed: Aww, how about tomorrow? Eddy: Yeah! Tomorrow! Edd: Well… I guess there’s no harm in having her come over tomorrow so she can introduce herself. smiles Tomorrow it is. I’ll let her know. and Eddy giggle as they chow down on their food. Scene fades to black. It’s the next day and the Eds are at Edd’s house in Edd’s room Eddy: So when does she get here giggles Edd: She should be here any minute now Ed: giggles I cannot wait anymore Double D! Edd: Be patient Ed. rings. a slight hint of sarcasm Must be the pizza.leaves the room Eddy: I don’t remember anyone ordering pizza do you Ed Ed: No Eddy. few seconds linger then a knock at Edd’s door is heard. Ed and Eddy turn around. The door slowly opens and before it’s shown who’s hand Edd is holding it cuts back to Ed and Eddy who then look petrified on the shot of Ed and Eddy horrified Edd: I’m pretty sure you both have already met this lovely lady slowly pans away from Ed and Eddy to show Edd and Marie holding hands Marie: Hiya guys. and wraps her arms around Edd cuts back to Ed and Eddy Eddy: horrified Ed, it’s like I’m in a horrible nightmare… Ed: horrified A terrible fan fiction. Eddy: Ed out of terror And we can’t wake up!!! Edd: upset Now this is no way to behave you two. I though you two would be a bit more mature than this about the whole situation. I guess some people never grow up. Marie:laughs Oh c’mon Double D you can’t blame them for reacting that way. I mean after all the torment me and my sisters have them through it’s only natural they’re gonna be a bit scarred and worried. Edd: I guess so but still I expected a little more from them at this age. at Ed and Eddy with disappointment In fact I’ll let you explain how we ended up together Marie. Marie: Aww thanks sugar-cakes. Sit down boys mamma Kanker is gonna tell you a story and Eddy hug each other tighter and make puppy dog eyes Marie: I was outside this auto shop store about a few weeks ago. back transition. Night time Damn these wrenches look sick face against store window and makes and adorable face as she looks at the vast selection of wrenches Which one should I buy? is then heard. Marie turns away from the window Huh? Is that someone crying? …Wait a minute I think I know that sobbing. past the auto store and past a street corner, following the sound of lonely sobbing. She passes by a dark alley, then turns back to look at the alley It’s coming from in here. cautiously into the alley, a dark silhouette of Edd slumped up against the alley wall can be seen further down the alley. Double D? Edd: [ sobbing] Wh- Who’s there? Please leave as I wish to be left alone here in the confines of this lonely alley. side of Edd’s silhouette is seen along with a silhouette of Marie standing a few feet away, she walks closer and can now be fully seen, then jump cuts to a close up of Marie’s face Marie: and concerned Double D what’s wrong? Are you okay, did someone hurt you? takes a step closer and as she does Edd can now be fully seen. He’s dressed in a dark blue blazer and red dress shirt with black khakis. He looks very sad and tears can be seen running down his eyes. Edd: sniffles I suppose you could say that. Wait you actually care about what happened to me? Marie: concerned Yeah… a sad face but I mean I understand if you hate me and want me to leave you alone. So… I guess I’ll be going to turn around to leave Edd: Wait! stops mid-turn Edd: I don’t hate you, I just didn’t like how you used to bully me and my friends so much. Deep down I don’t think I could ever bring myself to hate anyone really. If you want to know why I’m all desolate here I’ll tell you. sits down next to Edd Edd: I had a date tonight with this pretty girl from my 3rd period blushes jealously a little oh umm sorry... um anyways. She had asked me out on a date, I thought she was making a genuine request so I agreed to meet her at a restaurant later tonight. So I show up at the restaurant we agreed to meet at and I spotted her with some of her friends not far around the building. I was about to greet them when I overheard them all saying how stupid I was for thinking the date was legit. How it was just some bet to see who could get the most pathetic guy to go on a date with one of them. puts her hands to her mouth and looks genuinely sad Edd: I never felt so terrible and unwanted in my entire life…so I ran into this alley to… tear rolls down Edd’s face and Marie gently wipes the tear off his face Marie: I’m really sorry this had to happen to you Double D. You don’t deserve to be treated like that. I’ll admit I have mistreated you as well but I was just a kid who didn’t know better. That and well when we first meet you and your friends just sat down, ate out food and ignored me and my sisters. Edd: the event and giggles shamefully Marie: That little thing aside, I’d like to say I’m sorry for all that mistreatment. You’re a kind, sweet. loving person and you don’t deserve to be treated harshly. Edd: Marie and begins to sob Thank you Marie Marie: then hugs Edd Sure thing Double D… hey how would you like to go grab something to eat real quick? My treat. Edd: sniffles Really? You- you’d that for me? [ Edd backs his head to look at Marie in her eyes. Marie smiles softly and nods.] Edd: happily Thank you Marie, I’d be glad to accompany you cuts to their silhouettes getting up from the alley floor and leaving. Marie puts her hands in her pockets, Edd then wraps his arm around hers and rests his head on Marie’s shoulder. Little hearts float above Marie’s head. The scene pans up to the starry sky with a big crescent moon with sappy music playing in the background. to present time Marie: And that’s how we ended up dating. and Eddy cry loud tears of sadness Ed: That tale was like a comic I read, were the monster is hated by everyone but a girl comes along tells the monster she thinks he’s nice. up Eddy: crying That was…sniff that was..up loudly Edd: I found it in my heart to forgive Marie, maybe you two should do the same. After all she’s really nice once you get to know her. Marie: blushes Aww thanks honey bunny giggles Ed, Eddy: We forgive you Marie! cry loudly and hug each other Marie: Thanks. Hey Eddy why don’t I help fix your van? Double D told me it has some problems. I’ll make sure it’s up and running perfectly, free of charge, but only cuz you’re my pumpkin’s pal. Eddy: crying and tosses Ed aside. You mean it?!!! You’d do that!! nods Eddy: puppy dog eyes then begins to tear up again. He then walks over to Edd and Marie and hugs them both Thank you so much!! You can hang out with us whenever you want from now on!!! Ed: over to everyone and hugs them too tightly Happy place puppy dog eyes And our story comes to an end. Edd: suffocating But Ed it’s only the pilot episode, there’s a chance this could continue and become a new series. Marie: Umm Ed could you loosen your grip a little uncomfortable Eddy: Ed you idiot I can’t breathe!!! episode with circle closing in on Ed’s face. Fin? Category:Fan-Fiction